Pokemon, World Adventures!
by milliondollargal
Summary: About a girl called Emily who receives her first Pokemon in the Kalos region to become a Pokemon trainer!
1. Chapter 1- Meet the Gang

Pokemon fanfic 1

#Chapter 1~ Meet the gang! ?#

Emily Walker adjusts her hat she got from her old house in the Sinnoh region as she stares up at the esteemed Professor Sycamore's Pokemon lab.

"Okay Emily." She says to herself, "This Is where your adventure begins!"

Talking to herself earns her some odd looks from passerby strangers?, but Emily pretends not to notice.

The huge lab doors creak open when she pushes them. Emily isnt sure why, but she's little nervous. But she pushes her brown hair from her face and walks in.

She hears loud angry talking from where she is walking?. The voices were saying- "What, do you mean he's NOT here?!"

-"Well..." Says a calm female voice. "Professor Sycamore has to deal with some issues involving a certain Snorlax..."

-"Oh for goodness sake! When will he be back!? There are children that want to become trainers that need a Pokemon!"

-I am aware of the situation." The female voice says. "That is why we have called professor Elm all the way from the Johto region to come and present us with three rare Pokemon from that region."

-"But...But!"

-"Don't worry yourself Franklin. Juniper, Oak, Birch and Rowan were all busy. Luckily Professor Elm could make it on short notice. He will be here in an hour. Remember Johto is quite a distance."

-"Oh alright." Franklin says. "We will just have to tell these kids to wait a bit."

Emily perks up at this.

*There are other kids wanting to be Pokemon trainers like me?* she thinks.

Finally she plucks up the courage to go into the main room. Emily, who is usually quite excitable and KRAY-KRAY was feeling shy, and she is being very quiet,

"Um...excuse me?" She whispers, loud enough so the people in the room could hear.

"Yes?" The female in a lab coat answers. "Oh!" She continues. "Are you one of the children that wanted your own Pokemon to start being a trainer?"

"Uhh...Yeah..." Emily replies sarcastically

"Well it's nice to meet you...Errr...Sorry what's your name?"

"Umm...Emily."

"Well it's nice to meet you Emily! ? My names Carolyn... And there is a slight issue with the Pokemo-"

"I know" Emily interrupts "I know about the Professor Sycamore not being here thing..."

Carolyn raises her eyebrows ?and looks at Emily. "Ah... I see..." She murmurs.

Suddenly the doors fly open and a small fox-like Pokemon rushes in and starts running around wildly and pawing at everyone's feet. Then a girl rushes in and chases the Pokemon. "Vulpex come back!" The girl wails. She has bright blonde hair and a bright orange long sleeve top and black leggings.

Vulpex continued to run in circles and eventually jumps on a mousey brown haired boy who falls off his chair from the impact.

"What the heck was that!?" He shouts. He looks at the blonde girl and see's her guilty face and shouts "learn to keep your Pokemon under control!"

The blonde girl's lips were quivering and her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry." She said

The boy mutters "Unbelievable" as he pushes past the sad eyed blonde.

A few seconds later the boy rushing in again. "Professor Elm is here!" He declares.

*About time* he thinks.

Professor Elm is an Unorganised man who is very forgetful and his glasses are on at a weird angle on his head.

"Umm...Oh yes! I am Professor Elm! And I will be presenting the three Pokemon, that children choose to start their Pokemon adventure with, all the way from the Johto region."

"Yeah so... When do I get my Pokemon?!" The boy asked.

"Oh! Now in fact! Yes...hmmm...now where did I put my glasses?" He starts to rummage through his briefcase.

"On your head"

"What?"

"On your HEAD"

"Pardon?"

"ON YOUR HEAD! ON YOUR HEAD! ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Oh on my head!"

"Yes...?"

"Ahh! Okay! Now for the big moment! Umm... Excuse me what are your names?"

"I'm Ophelia Moon!" The blonde girl announces."But everyone calls me Phie! ? And I've already got a Pokemon! In fact that's why I'm here! You see Vulpex ran into-

"And I'm Ewan Knight!" Says the brown haired boy.

"And I'm Emily Walker!" Emily announces.

"Right that's lovely" says the scatterbrained professor. "So! Children! Let me present:

"Cyndaquil!" Elm draws a pokeball from his briefcase and opens it. Out comes a small Pokemon with a greenish back, a long pointy nose and a fiery back.

"Totodile!" He does the same action but this time when he opens the pokeball, out comes a small blue crocodile with a spiky back.

"Chikorita!" He does the same action a third time. From the pokeball emerges a four legged plant like Pokemon which is green and has a leaf on the top of its head.

Immediately Emily squeals and laughs "I'll have Chikorita! She's soooo cute!"? ﾟﾘﾘ

"Alright then!" Says the clumsy professor smiling. "Just take this pokeball and open it...yes! Like that! ️ And touch it to Chikorita ...yep! Now watch this!" Chikorita turned into a flash of red and disappeared into the pokeball which on cue, snap shut. Then sparkles flew from the ball-all different colours-and

suddenly the pokeball was still.

*Omg that was cool! ?* Emily thinks. Emily looks over at Ewan who has a puzzled look on his face. "Um..." He looks up at Elm with wide eyes. "I'm not trying to be awkward or anything but... I don't really connect with any of these Pokemon..."

Professor Elm looks at him oddly

"Don't connect? Well there is nothing I can do about that except give you three pokeballs and you can go and catch your own Pokemon" The normally disconnected Elm looks alert and focused.

"Well that's all done and dusted now." Says Carolyn smiling falsely at the three kids. "There is one more thing that all the new Pokemon trainers must not go without. It is a tradition that has been passed on through generations of Pokemon trainers, that you will and MUST, receive a Pokedex.

"A Pokewhat?" Phie and Ewan chimed simultaneously.

"Oh I know what they are! I got one from professor Rowan in Sinnoh!?"

"The Pokedex is a high-tech device that will register any Pokemon you encounter, battle or catch." Carolyn answers. "Now you each have the choice of colour."

"Orange" Emily says

"Blue" Ewan decides

"Pink!" Phie chirps

"Very well ?" says Carolyn "There you are ?" Carolyn presents three new, shiny Pokedex's.

"Oooooh!" The kids eye them in wonder.

When Emily, Ewan and Phie eventually leave the lab, they immediately start chatting and gossiping about the adventures they will have with their Pokemon.

"Omg!" Phie gasps. "We should all go together!?"

"I guess we could? ﾟﾘﾆ" Ewan agrees.

They both stare at Emily who eventually says "Yeah! Why not!?"

The gang head of to route 4 so Ewan can find his first Pokemon partner.

#End of chapter 1#


	2. Chapter 2- Catching Pokemon!

Pokemon fanfic 2

#Chapter 2- Catching Pokemon! And Phies secret!#

#start of chapter 2#

#Emily, Ewan and Phie are in route 4 so Ewan can catch his first Pokemon.#

"Ooh! Ewan!" Phie chirps from somewhere in the tall grass "What about this...hang on" She quickly scans the Pokemon with her Pokedex. "...Bunnlby!?"

Ewan looks over at the giggling blonde and shakes his head. "Sorry, but no... It's too derpy! ?"

After saying that he instantly felt guilty because of what he had said to her at Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Lab. He decides to say something. ?

"Uhh...Phie?" He stammers

"Uh huh?"

"Look, about the 'anger moment' I had at the lab... I just wanna say I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood because I had to wait for HOURS for Elm to show up and-"

"Ewan! Please. Shut up!"? Phie ordered.

"Fine" he answered "But let me give you this." He hands her a translucent red stone with a pattern of a flame embedded in the core of the stone.

"Woah!" Phie gasps. The red of the stone reflecting in her wide eyes. "Woah! How did you get this!"

"Nicked it from Sycamore's office of course!" He grins. "Let's just say I got to explore the Lab for a bit. But not only did I see the stone, but he had a list of Pokemon that will evolve if they hold it, and Vulpex was on that list! ? of course that meant nothing to me at the time ?"

"Wow! Thanks! ?" Phie exclaims her green eyes wider than ever.

"Hey Ewan!" Emily shouts "What about This one?"? She scans it with her Pokedex. It's called 'Eevee! ?ￂﾠ

*Hmm... Eevee...rings a bell...* Ewan thinks, rubbing his chin. "Yeah sure. I'll catch it. My little sister will think its cute"

Emily sends out Chikorita "I will lower its health so it's easier to catch! Chikorita! Razor leaf!"?

Chikorita obeys and fires leaves from her head leaf at the Eevee. The leaves twist and smack the Eevee.

Soon it is low on Health because it's panting is audible.

Ewan passionately throws a pokeball and when it collides with Eevee it dissolves into red lights? and disappears into the pokeball.

It vibrates once, twice, three times then is still. Little sparkles burst out of the ball and disappear in mid-air✨.

"I caught it?" Ewan gasps

"I guess so!" Phie chimes in

Ewan picks up the the pokeball. "Huh! Nice" he admires it from every angle then pops it in his pocket.

"So where to now?" Phie asks.

"I know" says Emily with a mischievous grin on her face. ?

"Where where WHERE!?" Phie and Ewan plead.

"Back on route 4 to go back to Santalune city and fight the gym leader!" ?

? "Uuuhhh... Emily?" Phie and Ewan say.

"Yeah?"

"Your not from the Kalos region are you."

"No, Sinnoh why?"

"You don't know what type of Pokemon the Santalune gym leader uses do you..."

"Nope!"? Emily says cheerfully "Not a clue! ?"

"Bug type, super effective on Grass type"

? is Emily facial expression.

"Ahh" she says.

"Awkward" Phie mutters. ?

"Chikorita won't do ANYTHING! ?" Ewan adds.

"Yes thank you!" Emily says sarcastically. ?

Ewan smirks.

Phie shuffles her feet and stares at the ground. *I haven't told them yet. ?* She thinks. *Maybe they won't ask...?*

She thought wrong.

"So, What are your gym strategies?" Ewan asks

"Well I'm hoping to catch a Pokemon that can beat bug types..." Emily says "And then just wing it!"?

"And you" Ewan turns on Phie ?

"? Oh... Me? Well...*cough* I...*cough*... Well... You see... I..."

"What?" Says Ewan.

"Um..." Phie starts "Well I have to tell you guys something. The thing is... I'm not allowed to become a proper trainer."

? "What!? What DO you mean?"

"Well..." Phie continues. "Well my Auntie who I live with... She doesn't want me to become a trainer."

"Why!?"

"I dunno. Whenever I ask her she always changes the subject. I was in North boulevard to pick up something from... Oh no! ? I've forgotten my auntie's special soaps!"

Phie gathers up her things and runs off to the gateway for Lumiose city. Ewan and Emily share a puzzled look then run on after her. When they catch up with Phie Emily says "Phie! We need to talk to your Auntie so we should come with you!"

"Um... Are you sure?" Phie asks. "I wouldn't want to delay you guys on your adventure."

"You mean OUR adventure!" Ewan says. "As in... All three of us..."?

"We gathered that Ewan" Emily says with a pointed look. "Anyway, Phie there has to be a way as can twist your Auntie's tail. We CAN find a way to convince her to let you become a Pokemon trainer!"?

Phie's eyes widen and are glassy with happiness. "You mean it!? You mean you will actually go up against my Stubborn Auntie's will!?"

"Errr...Well I" Ewan says.

"Yes! Of course we will! ️" Emily cuts him off.

Emily, Phie and Ewan trudge down south boulevard to get to autumnal avenue where the soap shop is. "Ooh!" Phie whistles. "Right here is the turning for autumnal avenue..."

When they enter the avenue they see a bustle of people shopping, talking, laughing, and there are even little kids playing with Pokemon!

"Woah!" Emily admires the busy street. "This is nothing like Sinnoh!"

"What's Sinnoh like?" Phie asks

"No!" Ewan whines "don't ask her that!"

"Why?"Phie asks

"Because she'll answer!?"

Emily's blank stare drills into Ewan's head and forces him to say "Okay! Fine sorry! So... Sinnoh?"

"Well... I was born in Twinleaf town ? and I lived there for a bit... Oh! And by the way did you know that in Sinnoh it is seemed ill mannered to take your Pokemon out of their pokeball unless they are in a battle?"

"What!?" Ewan gasps. "That's dumb!"

"Yep!" Emily replies. "It's not illegal, but it was impolite. Oh! And my mum was a Battle Colosseum champion."

Phie and Ewan's faces are blank.

"It's a Sinnoh thing."

"Come on" Phie says "Let's just go get my Aunties soaps. I'm already late, and my Auntie HATES lateness ?."

As they enter the shop an aroma of flowers and berries fills their noses. Ewan grimaces, Emily sneezes because she has hay fever and Phie whispers "Woah! It's so bootiful!"

Phie approaches the lady at the counter. "Oh! Konnichiwa Phie!" The counter lady says.

"Hello Marjie" Phie smiles

"We haven't seen you for a while! ? How's Beccie?" Says Marjie

"She's fine ️" Phie replies. "I'm just here to pick up her special soaps."

"Yep! Let me just get them from the storage."

"Kk"

Soon after, Marjie comes back with the soaps she says "So here is the... Rawst berry soap... And the Oran berry soap... And your Aunties favourite... Lavender soap all the way from Lavender Town Kanto! ?"

At the mention of Lavender Town Emily shivers. *That town... It rings a bell...* she thinks.

"That will be 17 poke dollars please" Marjie smiles.

"Kk" Phie hands the 17PK$ over. "Bye Marjie."

"Sayonara Phie."

"Ok now we take a left here for south boulevard to go to Hotel Richissime were my Auntie works.

They head to the magnificent double doors adorned with 5 gold stars

"Omg" Emily says in awe as they enter the 5 star hotel. "What does your Auntie do?"

"She is the Head Receptionist I think." Phie answers. "Ooh! There she is!"

Phie's auntie is a tall lady with skinny hands and long nails- exactly like Phie's. But the resemblance stops there. For Phie's aunties face is round rather than Phie's which is thin. Her hair is black not blonde and her eyes are brown not green.

"Auntie" Phie starts.

"Yes Ophelia? And by the way you are late ?."

"Um... Sorry I got held up by Vulpex. Umm here are your soaps."

Emily bites her lip and nudges Phie.

"Oh...and auntie... I... Can I be a-"

"Not now Ophelia I'm working."

"But please auntie just listen-"

"Phie just save it till when we are home. Okay?"

"Kk?"

Phie's auntie looks up from her desk and sees Ewan and Emily. She slightly smiles and then asks "Ophelia who-"

"It's Phie" Phie says blankly.

"Ok, who are your friends?"

"That's Emily and that's Ewan?."

"That's... That's lovely. You have never had proper friends before! ?"

"Auntie!" Phie frowns "Shhhhh!"

"It's okay" Ewan commented "I never had any proper friends either.?"

"I can't imagine why! ?" Emily jokes. Ewan Elbows her.

Then Phie's auntie suggests that they all go back to her house for dinner and they all accept.

"Do you need a lift to Camphier town? We can take my car?"

"No thanks" Phie answers "We can walk."

"Oh but I wanna-" Ewan starts .

"We are NOT taking the car" Emily cuts him off.

"Fine. ?"

On the way to Camphier town they have to walk through tall grass.?Ewan and Phie just run through and get out safely. But Emily uses the Sinnoh method. Walking straight through the middle at normal pace to show she didn't want to fuss. And Sinnoh, being the polite region, Pokemon took this into according. But, alas, this was the Kalos region so the Sinnoh technique was bound to fail. And it did. "Ah!" Emily shouts as a Pokemon launches on to her. It is a fat purple blobby Pokemon. All three of them scan the creature with their Pokedex.

The Pokedex said ~Ditto, the transforming Pokemon.~

*Ditto huh?* Emily thinks. "Yeah I'll catch it!" But then her smile fades. She realises she doesn't have any pokeballs on her! " Ewan!" She shouts "Can I have one of your pokeballs please? I wanna catch Ditto!"

"Will you pay me?" Ewan asks.

Emily just stares at him.

"Fine fine" he gives her a pokeball.

"Thanks ?"

Emily uses another Sinnoh technique where she jumps and throws the pokeball sideways and it lands just in front of Ditto.

"Oh no!" Phie whispers "it didn't touch ditto so it-"

"Shhh!" Ewan replies "I'm gonna miss it!"

Ditto dissolves into red lights ? and is sucked into the pokeball.

It clicks once. Then red flashes spring out of the pokeball and transform into Ditto.

"No!" Emily yells

Ewan chucks another pokeball at Emily and she catches it in one hand.

"Wait!" Phie shouts. "Try to lower its health with Chikorita!"

"I can't!" Emily shouts back. "She's resting!"

"Kk! Come on out...Vulpex!"

Vulpex appears and sounds it's signature cry.

"Okay Vulpex use quick attack!" Phie orders. But Vulpex fires flames out of her mouth. "No!" Phie whines "I said quick attack! Not ember! ?"

"Why does Vulpex disobey you?" Ewan asks.

"Because my older sister caught Vulpex, not me. So Vulpex doesn't think I'm her proper trainer."

"She will one day!" Emily replies.

"Thats a Sinnoh thing isn't it" Phie says.

"Yes" says Emily. "Well it is the polite region."?

"Okay Vulpex" says Phie. "Use ember!"

But Vulpex just runs up to Ditto and scratches it.

"Omg Vulpex! ? Phie wails "Just listen to me like you listened to Cara!"

At the mention of her former trainer Vulpex perked up. Vulpex fired a ball of flame out of her mouth. Then the Ditto started to move much slower. "Okay I've got it now!?" Emily declared. She through the last pokeball she had desperately (using the Sinnoh technique).

The pokeball routinely lands just in front of Ditto and Ditto dissolves into red flashes ?.

The pokeball clicks once, twice, three times... And is still. Little sparkles burst out from it ✨.

"I CAUGHT IT!" Emily exclaims. I CAUGHT A DITTO! ?

Emily Ewan and Phie continue heading down route 5 to find Camphier town. ?

#end of chapter 2#


	3. Chapter 3- Long Time No See!

Pokemon fanfic 3

Chapter 3- Long time no see

#start of chapter 3#

#Ewan Emily and Phie have just arrived in Camphier town and are just about to have dinner at Phie's auntie's#

"Go on Em!" Says Ewan "Take your Pokemon out of their pokeball!"

"No! I can't?" she replies. "I need some time to adjust away from Sinnoh's politeness ?."

Soon they see the sign for Camphier town, and some rollerskaters. "Wow!" Emily gasps "I've never seen a town like this before!"

"That's because you lived in posh Sinnoh region!" Ewan comments.

"RUDE!" Emily laughs ?"

The trio enter Camphier town and are greeted by a certain auntie of a certain blonde girl. "Hello kids! You made it in time for dinner! Lovely! Welcome to Camphier town Ewan and Emily, Emily and Ewan!"

They just smile awkwardly back.

They follow Phie's auntie into her house. The first room is the kitchen. It is clear that Phie's auntie loves bronze things. There are bronze pots, pans, crockery and cutlery? all displayed on a spotless bronze kitchen surface.

The next room is the lounge/ dining room. The sofa is black leather and the TV is flat screen. The walls are painted bleach white and the dining room table is glass and already layed.

"Classy" Ewan says under his breath.

"So!... How's everyone's salad?" Phie's auntie asks.

"Fine." They all chorus.

"That's good! ️ I'm just going to get the broccoli! ?"

Ewan, who is like a food critique, grimaces at this. *Broccoli!?* he thinks. *Yikes ?*

"Would you like some broccoli Ewan dear?" Phie's auntie asks.

"No thank you ️...um..."

"Beccie ?"

"Yeah"

Phie can't concentrate because she has something else on her mind. Asking her auntie if she can become a Pokémon trainer. She doesn't know how she's going to ask her. She keeps mulling it over. *Should I ask her now?* She thinks. Finally she plucks up the courage to ask.

"Auntie, you said to leave this till we get home and we are home ?"

"Ophelia..." Her auntie warns?.

"No just listen! I really want to become a Pokémon trainer I really want to go on an adventure with my friends! It's my dream and you stopping it. Please just let me go. I'll be fine!"

"Please let her go." Emily says "She will be fine with us! We promise!? Don't we Ewan?"

She prods him to get him to answer.

"Wha...? Oh! Yeah! yeah we do"

"Hmmm well I am glad you have good friends like Emily and Ewan." Beccie thinks it over. "But Phie, I just can't let you go."

"Why not!" Phie whines.

"Well... It's about what your mother said when she me to look after you while she's in Hoenn."

"What?! What did she say?!" Phie asks. Her eyes wide in desperation.

"She said- ~Keep Ophelia as safe as possible. I have something to sort out in Hoenn~

*Something to sort out in Hoenn?* Emily thinks. *What would Phie's mother? and older sister ?need to sort out in Hoenn?*

"Oh but!" Phie starts. "She would want me to be with friends and have fun!"

"I guess so... Hmmm... I want to let you but-"

"Pleeaassee!" All three kids plead.

"Umm" Beccie says "Okay! Fine!"

"For real!?" Phie gasps. Her eyes wider than ever.

Beccie smiles.

"YAY! OH YAY! OH YAY OH YAY OH YAY!" Phie dances around the house over the moon.

"I'm gonna train Vulpex right away!" Phie announces.

"And I'll train Ditto and Chickorita!" Emily smiles.

"Meh, I'll train Eevee. I need Jolteon anyways. ?"

The kids rush out of the house leaving Beccie along at the table. "Well this is lovely isn't it.?" Beccie fake smiles as she stares at the silent and lonely table.

The trio head on down to route 7 to train their Pokemon. "Come on" says Phie. "Let's go past the bridge!"

But when they reach the bridge they are surprised to find a Pokemon sleeping bang in the middle of the bridge. It is a GIGANTIC Pokemon! It covers the bridge completely. The trio routinely scan it with their Pokedex. ~Snorlax~ The Pokedex reads out in its robotic voice. ~The sleeping Pokemon~

All three kids want to wake the Snorlax up so they all open out with their Pokemon. Phie with Vulpex, Ewan with Eevee and Emily with Ditto.

"Vulpex use ember for Cara!" Phie orders.

"Eevee use bite!" Ewan barks.

"Ditto! Transform into Snorlax!" Emily yells.

Vulpex shoots a flame out of her mouth?, Eevee bares his teeth and bites down on Snorlax's foot and Ditto transforms into an exact replica of Snorlax. By this time, Snorlax has woken up. It stands up and sounds it's cry. Suddenly it lunges towards Eevee and scrathes him all over. "Not the move scratch!" Ewan complains. ?

The Pokemon repeat the same moves again, and Ditto uses scratch, and again until finally Snorlax is breathing heavily and it scampers off into the woodland.

"Well that went well! ?" Phie laughed.

"Ok where are we gonna sleep because I'm am exhausted!" Ewan demands.

"Well we can't all sleep at my aunties house..." Phie says. "You two could get rooms in the Shabbanou Hotel just behind this house."

"Kk!" Ewan rushes off to the hotel.

"I guess I'll go to?" Emily says.

The gang go to sleep quickly and quietly, unaware of what is happening around them...

n...

"You have to get this done!"

"Why is this so important?"

"Because this... This could be the start of a new era! This could be my re-appearance! To show that I do not play around. To show that I will no longer be beaten by mere children! ?"

"Okay fine!... I will send for them"

"Thank you. With their help, and with the others help we can make this happen!"

s...

#the next morning#

~KNOCK KNOCK~

"What?"

"Hey Emily! It's Phie!"

"Phie...Phie... Phie... Phie...❗️Phie!"

Emily opens her eyes and rubs them. She stretches her arms, legs and feet and stood up. As she was

so tired from yesterdays training, she hadn't had any chance to admire her hotel room. It is slightly old fashioned with its fire place made out of real stones, its fraying wooden chairs and the creaking bed. Even with all that is still magnificent. "Come on Emily let me in!" Phie whines

Emily tip toes to the door and opens it. "Shhh" she says to Phie with her finger on her lips "This is a hotel remember! ?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry" Phie apologises. "But my auntie has breakfast! ?"

"Oh she doesn't need to bother, the hotel provide breakfast ?"

"But she already has bothered!" Phie insists. "Come on! You get ready and I'll meet you at my aunties in 15 minutes.?"

"15 MINUTES!?"

"Shhh!" Phie giggles. "Don't shout!? It's a hotel! My aunties house is number 6 Kay?"

"Kk"

Phie skips down the hallway merrily.

Emily quickly showers, brushes her teeth with the hotel toothbrush provided. She gets dressed and let's Ditto and Chickorita out for a stretch. Chickorita prances round the room and Ditto sits on the bed smiling. Emily pops their pokeballs into her bag and says "Let's all walk together!" ?. Chickorita, Ditto and Emily walk to the front door of the hotel. Emily takes a deep breath and whispers "I can do this... I can take my Pokemon out of their pokeball outside! ?. Emily cautiously pushes the double doors open. The fresh air fills her lungs. She shines a smiles that turns into a laugh.

Running down the Camphier town streets, she laughs?. Chickorita at her heels, Ditto struggling to keep up with them. She runs so fast that she accidentally runs past number 6. *Oopsie! ?* she thinks. She casually knocks on the door and Ewan answers, Jolteon perched on his shoulder. He looks down at Ditto and Chickorita. "Hey! Wow! You let them out! ?"

"Yeah" Emily smiles?. "I took a deep breath."

"Yeah cool whatever, on to something interesting!?"

"Like what?"

"BACON!"

"I'm coming in?"

Emily rushes in on the mention of bacon. Her Pokemon follow suite. The sound of sizzling pan? lures her to the table. Phie is sitting at the table along with Vulpex. A Pokemon Emily has never encountered sits/floats at the table. "What Pokemon is that?" Emily asks.

"He is my Klefki ️." Beccie replies as Emily scans him with her Pokedex.

"Steel and Fairy type?"

"FAIRY TYPE!? Mega cool beans!?" Emily says.

Whilst they eat the bacon they are all silent. All thinking about different things. Ewan thinking about how he and his Jolteon are going to become the best trainer. Phie thinking about when to evolve Vulpex into Ninetales with the fire stone Ewan gave her. Beccie thinking about if she made a mistake letting Phie be a trainer. And Emily is thinking about bacon.

When the kids leave Beccie's house they head down route 7 again. They walk and talk about things. "I'm going to catch another Eevee!" Ewan declares.

"What so you can become the master of Eeveelutions?!" Phie and Emily laugh.

But Ewan doesn't laugh. He considers the idea then grins?. "Yes." He says. "So I can become the master of eeveelutions!"

"Awkward...?" Emily says.

"Hey what's going on over there..." Phie asks, a concerned expression on her face. The kids jump into some bushes nearby and scream as a wild zigzagoon jumps out at them. The zigzagoon screams too and darts Into the wilderness beside them.

Over where Phie was looking there is a man in a spaceman suit and a green bowl haircut. He is yanking a pokeball off a girl with bobbed blonde hairs hands. They hear them shout.

-"HEY! Give me my Pikachu! ?" the girl orders

-"No!" The man shouts. "The Boss needs it!"

-"OK THEN!" The girl yells "YOU EANNA PLAY DIRTY? I CAN PLAY DIRTY ?. BEAT HIM WITH WING ATTACK STARAVIA!"

Out of her other pokeball comes a bird like Pokemon. It sounds it's cry then slashes the man with its wings. Grabbing his arm, the man crumpled to the floor. He promptly sprung back up and says "Haha! I fooled you! ? Pokemon moves won't hurt a human!" He says with a smug grin?.

"Oh. Well in that case.?" the girl says. And she stamps as hard as she can on his foot. Then she goes over to the edge of the pathway, while the man is clutching his foot in pain, and fills her bag with rocks and goes back to where the man is sitting. He stands up slowly and clenches his fists just as the girl swings her bag and it catches him in the gut. "There. Now are you going to bother me again?" She asks

The man just looks at her and whispers "You will pay. YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH TEAM GALACTIC!?"

"Tell that to that mother of yours that doesn't hate you! Oh wait!? There isn't one!" She retaliates.

"Um... That was weird!" Phie laughs from behind the bush.

But Emily has her hand on her forehead and is shaking her head in disbelief. "No way?!" She gasps.

"What?" Ewan and Phie say together.

That girl is my friend Alana! She was my bestie from Sinnoh. And that piece of junk," she gestures to the man. "Is a team Galactic member. They terrorised Sinnoh trying to create a new universe using legendary Pokemon!"

"New... Universe..?" Phie repeats. She and Ewan have the same worried look on there faces.

"Yeah! The dirtbags." Emily growls.

"No Emily it's not tha-"

"Shhh Phie" Emily says. "We need to talk to Alana."

They head over to Alana who is picking the rocks out of her bag and lightly throwing them to the edge of the path.

"Hey Alana!" Emily yells.

"Hi... Um... Oh hi Emily!" Alana gasps. "Wow! I thought you were in Unova! ?"

"Nope ️" Emily replies. "Kalos is where we are now."

"Yeah! Yeah!...? So... How's Kalos?" Alana asks.

"Not the time Alana! ?"

"Oh yeah, sorry ?"

"Why is team Galactic here?" Emily asks.

"Team Falactic?" Ewan says.

"Galactic." Alana corrects him.

"Yeah them...?"

"I told you about them!" Emily frowns?.

"Well I probably wasn't listening?" Ewan mutters.

Emily prods him.

Alana explains about how she saw some team Galactic getting on a plane to Kalos so she decided to follow suite. "I still have no idea why they are here." Alana continues. "But It can't be sightseeing?."

They all nod in agreement.

Ewan suddenly remembers something. "I haven't got any pokeballs!"

Emily and Phie face palm themselves✋.

On there way back again to route 7 from the pokemart, where everyone decided to by pokeballs, they are all silent. Then Phie speaks up. "I'm going to catch another Pokemon too!? probably a fire type."

"But Vulpex is a fire type..." Ewan points out.

"I know ?" Phie assures.

The reach some tall grass and Phie walks straight into the middle of it and a Pokemon jumps out at her. It is a white and yellow squirrel Pokemon.

"Pachirisu!?" Alana and Emily yell.

Phie giggles at this adorable creature. "Vulpex use ember for Cara!"

Vulpex appears out of the pokeball and sounds her cry. Then she shoots a flame ball from her mouth. "And again for Cara!" Phie orders. Vulpex obeys and repeats the action. The Pachirisu retaliates by clenching its body then releases an electric bolt ️.

"Oh so Pachirisu is an electric type!" Phie says. But Pachirisu surprises them all by breathing fire at Vulpex?.

"WHAT?" they all yell.

"I was sure Pachirisu is an electric ️ type!" Emily says

"It is!" Alana assures her. "It is electric but it can learn some fire type moves!" ️?

That was it. Phie had made her mind up. She was going to catch the Pachirisu. "Oh no! Vulpex is resting. So she can't weaken Pachirisu's health?. Phie realises

"No worries?." Emily reasures her. "Chickorita can weaken Pachirisu's health!"

Chickorita comes out and sounds its cry?.

"Okay Chickorita!" Emily says. "Get ready to dodge an attack then use razor leaf!?"

Chickorita obeys the command and stands in all four tip-toes, ready to pounce. However Pachirisu brings it's blue stripy tail up and twists round so it has it's back to the kids. Then it wiggles its tail and enrages Chickorita, causing her to move toward Pachirisu, lowering her defence.

Eventually Chickorita lands a razor leaf?. She hurls leaves that twist and smack Pachirisu but not all of them hit Pachirisu. Panting loudly, Pachirisu unleashes fire from her mouth like a flamethrower and it hits Chickorita dead on.

"Okay that should be fine!?" Phie takes a pokeball out if her pocket and throws it at Pachirisu. All that's left of Pachirisu is red flashes ? as she dissolves into the pokeball.

It clicks once.

Twice.

Three times, and is still. Tiny sparkles fly out from it✨.

"Yay!" Phie shouts. "I caught Pachirisu!?"

In the distance Emily sees a group of people dressed in chain mail with an orange P across the front...

"Guys..." She says.

"Yeah?" They respond.

"Something tells me that there is something going on in Kalos..."

#End of Chapter 3#


	4. Chapter 4- An Interesting day!

Pokemon fanfic 4 Chapter 4~ An interesting day #The four kids start to suspect something is not quite right in Kalos as they head to Ambrette town# #Start of chapter 4# "Uuuhhh! We've been walking forever!" Ewan complains. "Well we are nearly at Ambrette town now!" Phie says holding the map. "Let's take the short cut." She decides. They walk through the cave named Zubat roost, which is supposedly the short cut. Phie sends out Pachirisu and tells her to use spark and hold it to light the way. Zubat roost was quite frighting because Phie got a few baby Zubats stuck in her hair. They promptly flew out to join their mothers, leaving Phie with her hair tangled and matted. Next, after Zubats roost, they walk through route 8. Which is a peaceful route. Only accompanied by the odd Pokemon trainer training his or her Pokemon. "Maybe we could battle somebody?" Emily suggests. "Emily see that girl with the blonde hair and purple dress?" Phie says. "Yes" Emily squints to see the girl. "Well she's an ace trainer! She's gonna be really tough!" "Not tough enough for me!" Emily starts towards the ace trainer. They all pull her back and Ewan says "We haven't got time for that! We need to find out why team Galactic are here because YOU said they were causing bad stuff to happen in Sinnoh! ?" "Fine" Emily scowls at the floor. They continue down route 8 till Phie spots something. It is an item on the ground! It is shaped like a pokeball. Phie carefully opens it like it might jump out of her hands and smash. "Ooh lookie!" Her eyes wide with fascination . "It's a heart scale!" "Wow Phie!" Alana smiles. "Those are extremely rare!" Phie gleefully pops it in her bag and they continue walking. Eventually they see the sign for Ambrette town. "Yes!" Ewan punches the air. "We can get food!" They head into Ambrette town and try and find a restaurant. They all buy a baguette filled with different foods. There isn't much else to do in Ambrette town apart from the fossil lab so they decide to check that out quickly. Entering the lab is a big change. Outside is cold, windy and making there cheeks red, whereas inside the lab it feels like the heating had been turned up past full. They immediately take off their coats, hats and gloves. At the counter there are two people dressed in black. They have their backs to the kids. But then they turn round. On the front of the inky-black jacket, is a bright red R. "They must be part of a gang too!" Phie whispers. "Yes of course he is!" Ewan face palms himself. "Everyone who is dressed in some kind of uniform must be! Unless they have the fashion sense of a troll...?" "By the order of team Rocket." The kids hear the people in uniform demand. "We order you to hand over all the fossils!" "Team Rocket? Emily tilts her head. "I have no idea who they are." The others shake there heads. "Hand them over!" The team Rocket continue. "No!" The scientist behind the counter frowns. "These fossils can be turned into some extremely rare Pokemon." He adjusts his glasses. "Furthermore it isn't in your right to have them! They have been handed in by expert archeologists!" The duo from team Rocket scowl at him. Then they say. "Very well. We might have to do this the hard way.?" and they hold a pokeball in their palm. "That will not be nessisary..." Says a posh voice from the doorway into the lab." In walks a short man, who has green hair and wearing a long golden cloak, who is accompanied by some men in chain mail with an orange P adorned on the front. "Nice outfit?" Ewan smirks. The scientist at the counter grimaces and asks, "And who might you be?" He folds his arms. "My name... Is Ghetis. And I am one of the Seven Sages of team Plazma." Ghetis gives the scientist a dull yet focused stare. "And you are?" "Well my name is Stephan... I work in this fossil laboratory." Stephan looks disturbed "Delightful?." Ghetis continued. "Anyway. Team Rocket grunts." "Yes?" They turn and look at Ghetis. "Your wanted at the... Place of no mention." "Got it." The team Rocket frown. "Let's follow them!" Emily whispers. "Kk" they all whisper back. As they leave the lab they hear Ghetis bark "Now Stephan, HAND OVER THESE FOSSILS." He still managed to shout in his calm soft voice. They walk just behind the team Rocket grunts. They dart from behind the berry tree on route 9, behind houses in Cyllage city ("Oww ?!" Emily moans "I wanted to stay in Cyllage city because of the boutique!?") and they duck behind stones on route 10. Team Rocket don't notice a thing! Eventually they reach Geosenge town where they see team Rocket stop. They walk to the left and go up a secret passage way. So the kids do the same. They come to some hulking rocks. Emily starts to push them but has no luck. Alana joins in. No luck. Ewan joins in. No luck. Phie takes a pokeball out of her pocket and says. "Come on out Vulpex! Now use Ember for-" but Vulpex opens her mouth and shoots a fire ball. The rock now has a gaping hole in the middle. "See!" Phie chirps. It's not rock it's steel! And fire is super effective against steel!?" They all climb inside. It leads them to a winding metal tunnel. When they are 3/4 down Alana yawns "I can't be bothered to walk! I know!" Then she sits down and slides. The others shrug and copy her. The adrenaline increases as the tunnel winds, curves and steeps. Alana and Emily howl with laughter whilst Ewan and Phie emit piecing screams. Finally they reach the bottom of the tunnel. They giddily stumble till they maintain a stable standing position. Ewan rubs his nose, Emily brushes dust off her self, Phie and Pachirisu rub their eyes and Alana unbuttons her black coat. "That went well?" Alana says They hear laughter coming from a room on the left. It has a door marked: Team Plazma. Another door further away from the kids marks a room assigned to: Team Aqua. This room is stone silent. A door right in front of them is marked: MEETING ROOM. Just above that door is a bell, that starts to ring so loudly that the kids think their ears will explode?. "In here!" Phie shouts over the deafening noise. The others nod stressfully and run in the door marked MEETING ROOM. The meeting room is the size of a classroom. With all the cupboards to hide behind?. They dart behind two large cupboards when they hear people come in. -"Yes come in. Come in." A voice says. It is male and it has a slight note of superiority in it. The kids peek over from the cupboards and see a variety of men in unfashionable clothes, that in fact are uniform. Ewan smirks at a man with blue hair in a metallic suit. They over hear more. -"Welcome... Welcome welcome..." Someone says. "To the first meeting of team flare!" -"Team Flare!" A man in a business suit bangs his fist on the table. "I think not! Team Rocket is far superior!" -"Is that so?" The man called Ghetis that they recognised from the Ambrette fossil lab aims his piercing stare at the business suit guy. "Just what, may I ask... Have team rocket accomplished all this time? The answer is... Nothing! We, team Plasma have managed to create a hero from ashes and watch him rise into a pure master of Pokemon!" Ghetis smirks. "So... Back to team Rockets accomplishments." The man in the business shrugs and scratches the back of his head, then he smirks. Ghetis places a gloved hand on the mahogany table. "Anyway. I think we should all make a group with a different name, to make another group, so we can a formal announcement." "Oh yeah?" The business suit guy smirks. "What do you have in mind?" "Well I don't know Giovanni what do you have in mind?" "Hm..." Giovanni looks up. "Well I guess the group-" "Alliance" Lysandre chips in. "Alliance..." Giovanni continues. "So... Team... Axel?" Ghetis snickers. "Pathetic." "I guess you have a better idea?" Giovanni asks. "Yes, as it happens I do?. Team Atom. "Hmm. It will do for now." Lysandre says. "Cyrus."Lysandre turned to the man with blue hair "You haven't addressed your thoughts." "No, I haven't" Cyrus looks up, clearly bored out of his mind. "We'll tell us your thoughts?" Cyrus looks over the table at a parchment peice of paper saying 'Sign here please' "You want us to sign?" "Yes" Lysandre answers. "Just to check that your fully committed." "And what if we don't sign?" Lysandre's twisted smile turns into an icy glare. "Then you can leave right now." "Well my team are in Sinnoh still because there were no flights or ferrys available from Jubilife and Canalave city. Ewan and Phie stare in awe at what they have just witnessed, but Alana and Emily jump up and shout "CYRUS!" Cyrus turns his head, spots Emily and Alana, then tuts disrespectfully. "Oh god it's you!" He complains. "Why are you here" Ewan springs up and shouts "Because we thought you were up to something! And mainly because we wanted to recommend you a new hair styler SERIOUSLY WHO STYLES YOUR HAIR MAN?! A HOBO!?" Cyrus just stares at him. "My mother does it." "Oh... ?" Ewan laughs awkwardly. "Um... She has a gift!?" Lysandre starts to growl. Then shouts "GET THEM! THEY'VE OVER HEARD THE MEETING!" The kids start to run as fast as they can. They reach the sloped entrance which they came in. "Uh oh?" Phie gasped. We can't get back that way!" "Um" Alana starts. "Ooh over there-" she points at a locked door. "Staravia can take that out!" She throws a Pokeball at the door- it opens and out comes Staravia. "Okay Staravia use brave bird!" Staravia launches itself at the iron door which breaks immediately. "Quick!" Alana yells. They jump out of the door just in time before they are grabbed by team grunts. Running out of breath, they hide behind to rocks in route 10. "What now?" Phie asks. They are all silent. "I know" Emily asserted. "We will go to Sinnoh!" #end of chapter 4# 


End file.
